


She is Like Moondust

by tywin_is_my_daddy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aliens, Dark, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jedi, Outer Space, Relationship(s), Science Fiction, Secret Relationship, Space Flight, Space Stations, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywin_is_my_daddy/pseuds/tywin_is_my_daddy
Summary: A story about Kylo Ren who meets Giana. Giana is my own character and she kinda bumps into Kylo one day and the adventure starts from there.





	1. Waking Up In New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and english is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes in the text. Other than that I'm planning for this fanfic to be many chapters long so we'll see how long this story will be.

Gliding slowly through space. I really don’t remember how I ended up in that capsule in the first place. I was put down into deep hibernation and I still felt somehow fine. I knew then already that I wasn’t in this hibernation against my own will, this was something other. I floated through space forever and my capsule didn’t bump into any planet or ship. I was all alone in the cold darkness. Until...

My capsule landed into a huge space station. I had really bad memory of that day. I had haze visions of white men opening the capsule and dragging me out of it and a silver shiny figure who later took me in a room where they gave me something to wake me up. After that I passed out again.

_I’m running through a field? My silver hair is flowing in the air and I'm feeling light as a feather. A field full of white flowers… I’m laughing and enjoying the warm summer sun._

_"Giana!”_  
_Someone is calling me… I turn around and see a strange face. He doesn't belong here._  
_In front of me in a distance is standing a man, who is dressed fully in black._

_“What is this place? Who are you?” I shouted._

_“We got connected by the Force. I don't know what this means.” He explained._

_“But I mean… you are kinda in my dream…” I started to feel embarrassed. Lucky for me we were just in a flower field._

_“This doesn’t feel like a dream… I think it is more like some kind of a parallel world.” He answered as we looked around us. We were alone in here. And as it appeared the field was never ending._  
_Suddenly a hard wind blew in my face and I closed my eyes._  

“Are you awake?” Distant voice asked. It sounded more like an echo.

“Mmm… five more minutes…” I muttered in return.  
Distant voice sneered. I was rather curious about the owner of the voice because his voice was pleasant to the ear. It sounded deep and husky. I started opening my eyes slowly, trying to adjust myself to the bright light. Whole room was white and also my clothing. ‘damn light… so bright.’ I thought to myself as I was making a face of a real struggle. Finally I saw something other than plain white. Next to my bed in a chair was a man. He was clothed fully in black, like what a contrast and he had beautiful black curls framing his pale manly face which was full of moles. He looked somehow familiar to me but I didn't think of it more.

“I must be in the land of Gods somewhere”, I blurred out of nowhere and blushed furiously when I realized that I have said it out loud.

“You must be still full of those drugs…I told them to use less what the hell no one ever listens to me.” He sounded upset as he looked up at my screen where it showed all my organ functions. He stood up and took a closer look of a screen and because of that he got closer to me, my heartbeat got faster. 'Oh no he is going to notice… oh shitfuck.’ I started panicking.

“Are you feeling okay? Your heartbeat went faster in a really short time.” He got concerned about me. I took a deep breath and gave him a small smile and a nod.

I suddenly realized that I should introduce myself.

“My name is Giana. Can you tell me who are you and where I am?” I changed subject.

“Oh right, my name is Kylo Ren and you are in First Orders space station. This is the largest in whole galaxy as far as I know.” He introduced himself to me rather casually for my liking.

“First Order huh… I’m sorry I’ve never heard of you and umm who is in charge here?” I continued.

“Supreme Leader Snoke is in charge here and if you truly haven’t heard of us that must mean that you are not a spy from the Resistance.” Kylo walked back and forth.

'So they are at war it seems… why did my capsule bring me here? What is my mission here?’


	2. New And Scary

When I finally was strong enough and able to walk on my own feet, Captain Phasma took me to get some appropriate clothing. For the record I still had on only hospital rags. They definitely were not attractive. We got to the big clothes room and it was full of black clothes. Not that I minded all black.

My outfit consisted of black turtleneck shirt, black latex pants that were high waist and black high heel boots that got up to my knee.

I mean it was a look. Even I’ve have to admit, I looked a bit porny but I guess it wouldn't hurt me. I looked at myself for a moment in the mirror and got startled when Phasma knocked on the door.

“Yes I’m coming!” I shouted and before I left I took a final look in the mirror to check that everything was fine.

Next we went to my capsule. I was sure that we would find more answers from it. Like where I was from and why I was in that craft in the first place. Maybe the small ship had some kind of memory pad. When we approached the capsule, I could see that Commander Ren was already there and waiting for us. He was speaking to one of the Storm Troopers they were all in white, except for Captain Phasma who was wearing all silver. She was the one who carried me to hospital room when I arrived.

When he heard us walking to his direction, he turned around and his eyes widened as he saw me. I don't blame him, those hospital rags were not most appealing and I looked like a wreck after the hibernation. But these clothes showed every curve of my body and this black latex even enhanced the curves. My eyes were locked on Kylo because this was the first time when I realized how big of a man he was. Even if I was wearing high heels I didn't even reach to his shoulder.

'He is like a mountain I could climb on.’ I caught myself on that though. I could see from him that he tried to focus on my eyes really hard.

“Has anyone touched my capsule after my arrival?” I asked.

“We only moved it out of the way miss Giana.” Phasma was first to answer.

“Commander Ren spent all the time with you while you were sleeping in the hospital quarters.” She continued. Kylo didn't show any emotions. I in the other hand blushed a bit.

'He seems so confident. I like it.’ I thought as I looked at him standing tall with hands behind his back.

“So can you show us does your capsule have any documents?” Kylo asked as he watched me walking to the oval shaped small ship.

“We have never before seen such high tech one man ship. We think that you came from really far away.” He continued. He watched really closely how I was pressing all kinds of buttons to wake my little ship up. It was size of a coffin.

Finally it gave some signs of life and it turned on a blue screen.

“Now we will get some answers”, I muttered to myself.

“What did you say?” Kylo came closer to me. I blushed as I turned around. He was so close that I could smell him. He smelled nice and manly.

“I- I said that now we all can get some answers about where I'm from and why I was brought here.” I explained and stared at Kylo and after realizing that I turned away quickly. Blue hologram screen showed a small video play button. I decided to press play.

I was in the video but I looked different. I was wearing golden robes and my hair was decorated with golden ornaments.

“I look like a princess”, I muttered.

“You don’t remember this?” Kylo asked.

“No… no I don't think so.” I continued with the video.

 _“Hey! Hey if I am watching this video it means that I actually survived and if someone else is watching this it means that someone killed me and is now watching this. I escaped my home planet. I was a part of a royal family but when I found out that I’m promised to one of my own brothers... I just couldn't take it._ _I have to go. Also pray that my family won't find me, I’m not going to bend to their stupid traditions.”_   Video ended on that. It appears that I’m a hardcore rebel.

“What was that… you are a royalty?” Kylo was just as surprised as I was.

“It appears that I am or was I don’t know… I was on a really warm planet judging by my clothes. Let's look at my capsules route. Maybe we will be able to figure out what planet I came from”, I said as I started to press more buttons and started to scan my ships route. It dated two years back.

“Oh my god… I came from another star system. My planet is called Aswadus. I was in that capsule for two years.” I couldn't believe what I was seeing.I turned to look at Kylo. I could see that he was thinking about something.

“I know. You could go back to your home planet, get married and you could be my ally and supporter in the war. If your capsule was powerful enough to bring you here, just try to imagine how powerful your battleships must be.” He told me his plan and more he told, more anxious I became.

“No! Didn't you hear any of that? I don't want to get married to my own brother! Also I’m a traitor to my own planet by the looks of it. I can’t go back there! God knows what they’ll do to me!” I felt tears in my eyes.

I wasn’t having any of it so I turned to Captain Phasma.

“Please, can you show me where I’ll be sleeping.” I tried to sound tough. She nodded and started to walk away and I followed her. I couldn't even look at Kylo, I was so upset. Captain showed me to my room.

“Thank you”, I said as I was entering it.

“Are- Are you okay?” Warrior in silver asked.

“I’m not sure…” I answered as I closed the door behind me.

My room was kinda small but it was okay. It had a shower and a nice big soft bed. I jumped on it and stared at the ceiling. Kylos words echoed in my head. Tears started to roll from my eyes.

'How he could be so cruel… well he doesn't know me so why he should be kind to me?’ I thought to myself. I took my capsules hologram screen that I had taken with me and started browsing through it. I watched my own video over and over again hoping to get something out of it.

I heard a loud knocking on the door. “I guess I fell asleep”, I muttered as I walked towards the door. As I opened it I saw Kylo standing right in front of me.

“Look. I don't want to be on your bad side because when you will go back home, I want to form an alliance with your planet.” He kinda apologized. It still sounded like he wants me to get married to my brother. So it wasn't an apology at all.

“Look. I’m not intending to return to my home yet, because of obvious reasons but I promise I will make myself useful here so please don’t force me to leave. I have nowhere to go.” I crossed my hands and stared at tall dark haired man with my bright grey eyes.

“You must be hungry? I’ll show you to dinner.” He sighted and escorted me to dining hall.


	3. Broken Things

It has been a week. I had made myself useful when we found out that I'm actually really good with First Orders machinery. I was fixing broken crafts and it felt good to repair broken things. For some reason I was always looking forward to dinner because that meant that I would see Kylo. We always had dinner together. And today just like any other he came right on time to pick me up. 

“Hi…” I smiled at him from beneath a small flightcraft. He stood right above me and I was enjoying the sight. He looked down at me just like he was waiting for something. 

“Get up here and let's get dinner.” He gave me his hand. I felt his strength when he pulled me up. For a second I forgot myself and I just stared at him. We were so close to each other I could almost feel his breath. 

“So… let's go?” He suddenly broke our moment. I just started walking. I felt so embarrassed. 

'He is certainly not interested in me.’ I tried to convince myself.

We were having dinner, it wasn't usually anything special but I always looked forward to dessert. For dessert I had a banana and Kylo had a peach. 

“Do you enjoy repairing our flycrafts? That job isn't that interesting you know. I could get you a better job if you want to.” He tried to make small talk. For some reason it was hard to us. 

“Yes I like it. I feel like back home I also fixed broken things even if I was a princess. What kind of a job you could give me then?” I was still curious about his offering.

_ After a couple of days from our little fight with Kylo, my memory started to come back. I started to remember more and more about myself, my family and my past. But I didn't tell anyone about it, because I didn't know what would happen to me if I told. I decided to keep my memories to myself for a time being. _

“I don't know… maybe you would like to work for me?” Sturdy man gave me a mysterious look. 

“Mmh… I’ll think about it”, I said as I started to peel my banana. I gave Kylo a smirk. It was tempting offering for sure but I still had to think about it. It would probably change things. When I started eating my dessert, I looked at Kylo.

He took his peach and gave it a rub to clean it up. When he was eating it, he made loud slurping noises. We kept a tight eye contact while eating our fruits. I was sure that my cheeks were all red. He had such a large tongue and the way he licked the peach it made all the juices drip down his chin. It looked way too good.

I swallowed loudly as I pushed banana deeper down my throat. Pale man across the table watched me very carefully. I felt how his intense stare drilled right through me like a lightsaber.

There was this one time when I saw Kylo practicing with his lightsaber. I was watching him without giving myself away. It looked almost magical how he danced with his burning red lightsaber. I never could have imagined that such a big clumsy looking man could look so graceful. He moved like water, so soft and without hesitation. I was lost in my own imagination once again.

“Are… you ready?” He asked as he raised one eyebrow. I was almost melting at that point. I felt so bad for feeling that way about him. We sure were not close at all even if we had dinner together every day.

“Yes I sure am”, I said as I was diving deeper into his puppy eyes. 

“I mean, to go do some work?” He laughed. He probably saw how ridiculous I looked. 

“Oh yes work that's right.” I quickly left the table and went back to work.

For rest of the day I couldn't make myself concentrate on my work. In my eyes I only saw how Kylo looked at me while eating that peach. I started to feel funny so I went to my room to wash my face. On my way I bumped into Kylo. 

'Great…’ I thought to myself as I greeted my Commander. 

“Where do you think you're going?” He leaned towards me. I got that funny warm feeling again. 

“I- I was going to wash my face because it got umm dirty while I was repairing an oil pipe.” I was really trying to make a good excuse but I knew that I was the worst liar in whole galaxy perhaps.

“Dirty girl making a dirty excuse. Well go on now but know this, I won't let you go next time.” Commander Kylo gave me a smug face. So I ran off.

'I can't be fooled by him. He still wants me to go back home. He keeps reminding me of that every day despite that he does all these suggestive things and scenarios. This is clearly his strategy to get me comfortable but it is a trap. Pathetic.’ I made myself really angry while washing my flushed cheeks away. I came out from the bathroom and sat on my bed. I sighted and calmed myself down.

Suddenly it hit me like a lightning.

“If I ran away from home. They are probably trying to find me!” I shouted as I started running towards Kylos workplace. When I finally found him I had to rest my palms on my knees to catch up with my breath.

“Commander! Can I please have a word with you?” I pointed outside of a room which was full of men. He nodded and followed me to empty hall. 

“Now you can very carefully explain why did you interrupt me in middle of a meeting.” He sounded really scary and I forgot for a moment what I had to say. 

“We have to destroy my capsule or send it away. Think about it, if I stole it and ran away they are probably looking for me and if they come here God's know what’ll happen! Also I think we have to act quickly considering that I ran away a long time ago.” I panicked. Kylo didn't say anything and I could see that he was thinking about his options. 

“Okay first of all calm down. Nobody is taking you away from here if I say so. But I mean if I can make a good deal then why not. Let's be honest, don't you want to go back home?” I guess he tried to calm me down. He was not good at it. 

“You never listen to me!” I screamed and pushed him aside and ran away. I was acting like a spoiled child and I knew it.

I ran to my capsule and programmed it to fly far away from here. I was angry, but I made sure nobody would find me here. As I watched my capsule fly away Kylo run to me. 

“What did you do?” He asked in shock. 

“Something I had to do without your permission Commander.” I was seriously trying to hold off the tears. I looked dead serious into his eyes and for the first time I saw surprised look in his eyes. I think no one has ever disobeyed his orders. 

“If you need anything, Commander I will be in my room.” I left the hall without looking back. I could feel everyone just watching me. I finally felt like a royalty.

When I got to my room I felt anxious. 

'What if I got myself into big trouble?’ I walked back and forth in my room. 

'No. I’m a princess and I will do as I see best.’ I calmed myself down. I had a cleaning droid in my room and it looked at me. 

“Hi little guy. Am I in your way? Sorry I’ll go.” I left the room.

I found a training room while I was wondering in the hallways. I peeked into the room and saw that it was empty. Before I sneaked in I made sure that no one saw me. Training room was big and open. I took my shoes off before going on the mat. It felt nice and soft but still firm. On the wall I saw many staffs and sabers. I took a staff and it was much more heavier than I thought. I tried to move with it but it was more like it moved me around and I stumbled behind it.

“Ahahah! Your posture is all wrong.” I heard a low voice from the door. 

'Oh no…’ I thought as I turned around. 

“Commander Ren… I’m sorry I’ll put it back.” I made my way to the wall. 

“No wait! I’ll teach you. It is important to know self defense.” He raised his hand and took a staff for himself too. 

“Now look at me and follow my moves.” He said as he stood in front of me. 

“Your legs, spread them wider apart.” Dark haired man poked my legs with his staff. 

I just obayed and admired him silently. He moved like water and I looked like a big ass toddler who just learned to walk.

Sweaty one and a half hour later I wanted to die. I’ve never worked out so hard in my life. As I was on the ground panting, Kylo sat next to me.

“I enjoyed this. We could train together more often.” He said as he hardly broke any sweat. For the first time I saw some other emotions on his face. He looked somehow happy.

“Yeah… sure.” I stood up and started walking towards the door. Kylo however blocked my way by slamming his hand on the door. 

“Wait-!” He hesitated for a moment. 

“Yes? What?” I was confused. 

“Mmh nevermind.” He slid his hand off the door. 

“You sure?” I asked as I walked to shower. He didn't answer.

As I stood in the shower I was thinking about our workout together. How we looked at each other, how we moved synchronized. I could not wait for next time.


End file.
